


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #32

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [35]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>darrenstalker asked you: For the Crema ‘verse, can I prompt the story of why Cooper isn’t allowed to be in his underwear in the hallway “because of the children"? :)</p><p>Anonymous asked you: Are you still taking Crema-prompts? Because I’d love to hear the story about Cooper standing naked in Blaine’s hallway :)</p><p>musicdemon8 asked you: In crema, what was the incident that caused Cooper to not be allowed in the hallway naked?</p><p>hawkeyebrooke submitted: Crema prompt: Hi, I love this story and I’m stuck on Cooper’s “But I’m not allowed to wait outside any more, remember? Because of the children!” I’m dying to hear what that’s all about!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #32

"For the last time,” Blaine says and he can hear the exasperation in his own voice.  “No, you cannot go as Caligula." 

"Why the hell not?"  Cooper adjusts the olive branch wreath that’s nestled in his dark hair.

"Because…it’s inappropriate!"  Blaine twists the bundle of fabric in his hands and closes his eyes.  He breathes in sharply through his nose and tries not to scream.  He loves his brother, but he can be so damn infuriating sometimes.

"It’s a Halloween party! It’s supposed to be inappropriate."  Cooper throws his hands into the air and Blaine very pointedly does not look below his brother’s nipples.

"It’s not  _just_  a Halloween party and you know it."

"It’s  _Greek Gods and Goddesses_  themed. My costume is perfect."

"Caligula was  _not_  a god and you are not going to wear that.  It’s – it’s barely even a costume.  It’s a fucking sheet."  Blaine doesn’t understand his brother at all.  Cooper is going to some big Hollywood Halloween party that for some reason is not being held in Hollywood.  He should be taking it more seriously.  Big celebrities and important industry people are going to be there – he needs to make a good impression.  And this – this  _costume_  will certainly leave an impression, just not a good one.

"It’s a 1000-thread count Egyptian cotton sheet, thank you very much Spoiler McSportypants, and I don’t think you have any say in the matter at all.  Give me my toga."  Cooper holds his hand out and stares at Blaine with his bright blue eyes narrowed and his lips set in a firm line.  Blaine remembers well that look.  It’s the look that says: Blaine, wash your hands after the park; Blaine, finish your dinner or no cookies; Blaine, you have to go to school even though it sucks.

Blaine squares his shoulders; he’s not a little kid anymore and he’s not going to let his brother embarrass himself by going out to an event almost naked. “Not – not until you agree to put something on underneath it,” he says, and he’s proud of how his voice doesn’t shake.

"That totally defeats the purpose of the costume.  Caligula was a free baller and so shall I be."  Cooper wiggles his hips in an obscene little circle and Blaine blushes.

"You can’t free ball at Neil Patrick Harris’ Halloween party."  Blaine protests and Cooper just lifts an eyebrow at him.

"I’m pretty sure that’s the best place to free ball on earth.  Live and let dangle, B."

"Just, come on, please. There’s gotta be something else."  Blaine tries to swallow down the panic surging up from his gut.

"Give me the toga or I’m going naked."  Cooper takes a few steps back, towards the front door of Blaine’s cramped little apartment.  There isn’t far to go.

"You wouldn’t."  Blaine feels the blood drain from his face and his palms grow clammy against the cool fabric still twisted in his hands.  He says it, but he doesn’t believe it.  Cooper’s pulled a fair number of crazy stunts in his life.  What’s one more?

"Oh really?"  Cooper’s lips quirk into an infuriatingly smug grin and he reaches for the doorknob.  Blaine’s heart hammers in his throat and a cold sweat breaks out across his lower back.  But he stands his ground.  Cooper doesn’t always get to win.

"Cooper,” Blaine pleads, one last time.

And then the door is open and Cooper is standing in the hallway, hands propped proudly on his hips, naked as the day he was born.  (And many, many days after that.)

"Get inside right fucking now." Blaine hisses and takes an automatic step forward.  There are children in his building, and a couple of them have come knocking at his door every Halloween since he moved in.  Instead of candy, Blaine makes them little individual pumpkin pies.  This year’s are waiting in the kitchen, wrapped up in cellophane with bright orange bows trailing along the countertop.

"Give me my toga,” Cooper says, holding his hands out again, and he sways on his feet a little.  Blaine doesn’t need to look down to know what’s happening south of Cooper’s bellybutton.

"Just – just come inside and I’ll give you the toga."  Blaine holds the sheet out a little, as though coaxing a dog to come back inside the house when all it wants to do is play fetch.

"Booty swear?"  Cooper puts his hands back on his hips and cocks his head slightly.

"Cooper…"

"Do you, or do you not, booty swear?"

Blaine opens his mouth to answer that,  _fuck, fine, he booty swears_.  But from down the hall, there’s a gasp and a thump, as though something was dropped, and the words freeze on his tongue.

Cooper turns his head to the side and smiles, all white teeth and no shame: “Evening, ma’am."


End file.
